Lily et les maraudeurs 1ère année
by Miss Pansy Parkinson
Summary: Les maraudeurs entrent en première année Lily aussi. Je vais vous raconter leur première année le reste ce sera pour plus tard. Bye
1. La lettre

Kikou, c'est Miss Pansy Parkinson.

C'est l'une de mes première fic'. Soyez indulgents !!!

Bon ben c'est l'histoire des maraudeurs et puis de Lily et ses amies. J'espère que ça vous plaira si oui dites le moi si non dites le moi aussi (lol) .

Bon ben les perso appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (snif si seulement j'écrivais aussi bien qu'elle)

Et puis bon c'est l'histoire d'une amitié (les maraudeurs) et puis c'est aussi une histoire d'amour (James et Lily, mais se sera dans une prochaine histoire ben oui dans celle là ils sont qu'en première année lol !!!)

Bon allez c'est parti

**Chapitre 1 : La lettre**

LILY EVANS

Lily était une jeune fille de 11 ans. Elle était grande et ses longs cheveux bouclés avaient une couleur acajou. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus beau chez elle était sans conteste ses yeux verts. Ils étaient magnifiques et envoûtants et la plupart des garçons s'en trouvaient charmés.

Sa sœur Petunia, elle, était très différente : elle était blonde et ses grands yeux étaient pâles et bleu.

-LILY, cria sa mère, TU AS DU COURRIER !

La jeune rouquine dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse. Du courrier elle, elle n'en recevait presque jamais. Elle arracha la lettre des mains de Mrs Evans et décacheta l'enveloppe avidement. Elle lut l'une des lettres que l'enveloppe en parchemin comportait :

_Cher Miss Evans,_

_Nous vous informons que vous avez dors et déjà une inscription au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures nécessaire, nous vous conseillons d'aller les achetez au chemin de traverse. Pour vous y rendre vous irez au chaudron baveur à Londres. Le départ se fera le 1er septembre à 11 heures. Le train partira de la gare King's Cross sur la voie 9 ¾._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

Lily déglutit. C'était quoi cette blague, qui aurait pu lui faire ça peut-être sa sœur ? Elle se posait mille et une question pourtant elle savait très bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une réponse à toutes ces questions. « Ce n'est pas une blague » pensa-t-elle. Tout à coup elle hurla de joie dans toute la maison.

JAMES POTTER

-JAMES, RADIA, cria quelqu'un dans le manoir, VOS LETTRES.

Les deux jeunes enfants dévalèrent les étages du manoir en faisant la course.

-C'est moi qui arriverais le premier, narguait James en tête.

-Oh mais n'en soit pas si sûr mon cher frère, répliqua Radia.

Elle prit une accélération et dépassa son frère. La jeune fille était très rapide et battait toujours les autres quand il s'agissait d'une course. Finalement Radia arriva dix bonnes secondes avant son frère. Ils prirent tout deux la lettre de Poudlard qui était semblable à celle de Lily.

REMUS LUPIN

-Remus, dit sa sœur en frappant à la porte, j'ai les lettres de Poudlard.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la porte, tout excité. Il arracha sa lettre des main d'Amy sa sœur. Remus avait un frère, Adam, et une sœur, Amy, il était tout trois faux triplés bien qu'Amy et Adam se ressemblait beaucoup. Ils étaient blonds aux yeux bleus tout comme leur mère. Remus quand à lui ressemblait plutôt à sa mère, il avait des cheveux châtain clair et de beaux yeux couleur ambre. Seulement voilà il ne pourrait jamais être comme les autres car il était malheureusement... un loup-garou. Ce qui expliquait son très grand enthousiasme à l'arrivée de sa lettre, il était persuadé qu'il ne serait pas accepté à Poudlard. Mais c'était sans compter Dumbledore, c'était un homme généreux et il avait tout fait pour que Remus puisse aller à Poudlard.

Il ouvrit sa lettre tout comme sa sœur et la lut. Elle était presque identique à celle de sa sœur et de James et Lily. Par contre l'enveloppe comportait une autre lettre, une lettre de Dumbledore qui lui faisait des recommandations pour sa scolarité et qui lui expliquait la solution qu'il avait trouvé pour se cacher. Il avait planté un saule cogneur dans le parc du collège au dessus d'un passage secret qui menait à une cabane sur la colline de Pré au Lard. Là il pourrait se cacher et faire sa transformation.

SIRIUS BLACK

Sirius était une jeune garçon de 11 ans qui vivait dans une famille qui était en quelque sorte très peu recommandable. En effet les Black étaient de fervents pratiquant de la magie noire. Le jeune garçon lui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus différent et il détestait sa famille. Que ce soit ses parents, ses frère ou encore le reste de sa famille il les haïssaient cordialement. Seule sa cousine, Andromeda, était aimé de Sirius, les sœur de la jeune fille, elles, il les haïssait, enfin surtout Bellatrix, Narcissa était plutôt discrète.

-SIRIUS, hurla la mère du garçon, viens ici tout de suite.

-ça y est c'est reparti, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

A sa plus grande surprise ce ne fut pas pour le réprimander mais pour le féliciter qu'elle l'appelait. Il avait en fin reçu la lettre de Poudlard.

Notes de l'auteur : Bon voilà le premier chapitre le deuxième arrivera bientôt je l'ai déjà écrit. Et puis REVIEWEZ


	2. Help me

**Coucou,**

**Désolé c'est pas un chapitre parce que j'ai quelque questions. Ben ouais j'ai perdu le tome 1 de Harry Potter (bouuuuhhhh !!!!!!!!!) voilà quoi donc j'aimerais savoir comment est la baguette de ses parents. Voili voilà j'ai presque fini de taper le chapitre 2. Je l'ai déjà écrit mais je dois le taper sur Word et changer quelques trucs. Je me dépêche.**

**Bye et dépêcher vous de me donner la réponse.**

**Miss Pansy Parkinson **


	3. Le chemin de traverse

**Coucou,**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire si oui dites le moi si non dites le moi aussi lol. Bon j'espère que je vous ai pas trop fais attendre. En temps que super lectrice des fanfiction je sais ce que c'est. d'attendre. Ah moins que mon histoire soit particulierement ennuyeuse.les réponses au reviews:**

**Touffue**: Merci pour ta review je vais la finir ne t'inquiète pas j'aime trop faire ça pour arrêter et puis je suis bien partie dans ma lancée lol.

**Coweti**: Tu as raison t'es ma prelière revieweuse(bon là je suis sensée pleurer mais mon frère me fait trop marrer pour que j'y arrive) Merci de m'avoir aider parce que ça le faisait pas trop de mettre quelque chose de pas vrai, et puis si je t'ai brisé le coeur voilà la suite.

Merci à mes premières revieweuses et puis j'espère que vous allez continuez à reviewer.

**Chapitre 2 :Le chemin de traverse**

LILY EVANS

Le lendemain matin, Lily était tellement excitée qu'elle mit son t-shirt à l'envers. Après l'avoir remis à l'endroit, prit son petit déjeuner et fait sa toilette la jeune fille put enfin partir.

-Jenna, ma chérie, peux-tu accompagner Lily au...au..., commença M. Evans.

-...chemin de traverse, finit sa fille.

-Bien sûr William, répondit Mrs Evans.

Elles partirent donc toutes les deux au chaudron baveur. Elles tournèrent dans Londres pendant deux bonnes heures avant de le trouver enfin.

-Ils auraient pu nous dire où ça se situe, grogna la mère de Lily.

-Ici, c'est ici, cria la jolie rousse en désignant un pub miteux dont la devanture indiquait « Le chaudron baveur ».

Mrs Evans se gara à proximité et elles descendirent de la voiture. Quand elles pénétrèrent dans le bar Lily fut étonné qu'on puisse trouver toutes ses fournitures dans un endroit aussi...aussi petit et sale. Mais elle vit des portes vers le fond du pub. Elle commença à s'approcher de ces portes quand un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années accouru vers elles.

-Désolé, j'ai beaucoup de travail avec la rentrée qui approche, dit-il à la mère de Lily, nouvelle élève de Poudlard, suivez-moi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Lily.

Il les conduisit dans une arrière-cour quelque peu délabré et étroite. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite était plutôt insolite. Il tapota trois fois sur une brique et une grande arche se forma devant eux. Lily resta bouche bée devant ce qu'elle vit. Une foule grouillait dans une grande allée illuminée par le soleil. Des centaines de magasin s'alignaient sur les bords de l'allée et les objets dans les vitrines étaient tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres.

-Vous devez d'abord passez à Gringotts, déclara l'homme qui les avait accompagné en désignant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur éclatante, vous y échangerez votre argent, bon je dois y aller au revoir.

Puis il repartit dans le bar en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible et en agitant une baguette. Lily et sa mère se rendirent donc à Gringotts. L'intérieur du bâtiment était immense et des lustres de cristal pendaient du plafond. Des bureaux de marbre s'élevaient le long des murs et des centaines de portes s'alignaient sur le mur du fond. Des sorciers et sorcières allaient et venaient accompagné de petites créatures. Elles étaient d'un blanc très pâle et avaient un long nez crochu. Les mêmes personnages étaient assis derrière les bureaux et accueillaient les visiteurs. Lily et sa mère s'approchèrent timidement d'un bureau.

-Bonjour, euh, commença Mrs Evans.

-Nouvelle élève, déduisit la créature en voyant Lily, bien que voulez vous? Ouvrir un compte ? Echangez de l'argent ?

-Eh bien j'aimerais échangez de l'argent, répondit Mrs Evans, et ouvrir un compte au nom de Lily Evans.

Cette nouvelle tira Lily de sa contemplation des lustres.

-Hein ! Quoi !? Oh merci maman !

-Pouvez vous faire des virements à partir de comptes moldus ? Interrogea sa mère.

-Bien sûr, votre nom s'il vous plait ?

-Jenna Evans.

-D'accord, de combien voulez vous faire un virement ?

-En fait j'aimerais en faire un toutes les fins d'années scolaires de 100 livres.

-D'accord je vous préviens d'abord que la monnaie des sorciers est le gallions donc ça fera un versement de 60 gallions. Votre numéro de compte est le 917. Maintenant votre échange.

Après avoir échangé de l'argent elles sortirent toutes les deux de la banque des sorciers. Elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux vers la librairie quand Lily eu une idée.

-Maman, je vais chercher ma baguette magique et tu vas me chercher mes livres, d'accord.

-Bien sûr ma chérie.

La jeune fille se dirigea donc vers Ollivander le magasin de baguette magique. La boutique était sombre et des rangées de baguettes magiques s'alignaient le long des murs.

-Bonjour, Miss Evans je présume, fit une voix derrière elle.

Lily sursauta et se retourna, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années se tenait devant elle. Elle le salua. Un mètre ruban s'approche d'elle et commença à la mesurer de toutes parts de la taille de ses cheveux à l'écartement de ses narines en passant par la longueur de son pouce. M. Ollivander lui tendit enfin une baguette.

-36 cm, Bois de saule et crin de licorne allez agitez-là.

Elle l'agita mais rien ne se passa.

-Non pas celle-là essayer plutôt celle-là, 25 cm ; bois de chêne, plume de phénix.

Rien de plus que la première fois ne se passa. Bientôt un tas appréciable de baguette était posé sur un fauteuil.

-Bon essaye celle-là peut-être que c'est la bonne.25.6 cm Bois de saule, crin de licorne, souple et rapide, excellente pour les enchantements.

Lily prit la baguette et l'agita, elle sentit une douce chaleur envelopper son corps et la baguette projeta des étincelles rouges et bleues.

-Parfait Miss, s'exclama M. Ollivander, parfait, parfait cela vous fera 16 gallions.

La jeune fille paya le prix et sortit dehors. Elle était occupée à regarder un grand magasin de prêt-à-porter quand quelqu'un la percuta de plein fouet. C'était un garçon qui semblait avoir son âge. Il était brun, grand et avait de beaux yeux noisette. Ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme de l'avis de Lily.

JAMES POTTER

James resta un instant à contempler la jeune fille qu'il venait de percuter. Elle était vraiment très belle, ses cheveux acajou ondulés lui tombant avec grâce sur les épaules, ses grands yeux verts était particulièrement envoûtants. Elle portait un t-shirt vert avec des manches évasées, un jean patt'd'eph et des petites sandales oranges. Il reprit soudain ses esprits.

-ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non c'est bon, rassura la jolie rousse, je m'appelle Lily Evans et toi ?

-James Potter, pour vous servir Mam'zelle, répondit-il en faisant une révérence.

Lily éclata de rire ce qui fit penser à James qu'elle était vraiment vraiment très jolie.

-Tu vas à Poudlard cette année ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui j'attends ça depuis longtemps.

-En fait mes parents sont moldus donc je ne l'ai su qu'hier que j'étais une sorcière, expliqua la jeune fille.

-Et c'est bien de vivre chez les moldus ?

-Oui mais j'ai une sœur avec qui je ne m'entends pas du tout oh mais pourquoi je te raconte tout ça tu t'en fiches.

James eut un sourire et lui dit :

-Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Je suis désolée mais je suis complètement déboussolée, se lamenta-t-elle.

-Oh ce n'est pas grave tu vas t'habituer. Bon je dois aller chercher ma baguette à bientôt à Poudlard.

-A bientôt.

James prit la direction du magasin de baguette magique, rêveur. Après avoir acheter sa baguette (27.5 cm, acajou, flexible et remarquablement efficace pour la métamorphose), il partit rejoindre sa mère chez l'apothicaire) là-bas il fit une rencontre.

-Salut, dit un jeune garçon à James.

Il était plutôt grand et il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, ses yeux était bleu nuit et il avait un visage très fin.

-Salut, moi c'est James Potter et toi ?

-Sirius Black.

-Black, ça me dit quelque chose, dit James pensif.

-Je préfère que tu oublies je ne suis pas très fier de ma famille, marmonna le jeune garçon.

La mère de James rejoignit son fils.

-Bonjour je suis Angela Potter, la mère de James, dit Mrs Potter en serrant la main du jeune garçon.

-Sirius Black, vous avez déjà du entendre parler de ma famille mais je vous rassure je ne suis pas comme eux je déteste la magie noire et puis je n'ai pas envie d'aller à Serpentard. J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous, vous êtes auror c'est ça ?

Il avait dit tout cela précipitamment comme-ci il voulait s'en débarrasser. La mère de James éclata de rire.

-Oui je suis auror mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne juge pas les gens par leur nom. Bon James on va rejoindre Radia, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son fils.

-Salut, lança James.

-Salut.

REMUS LUPIN

-Remus, tu viens, l'appela Amy, sa sœur, à travers la porte, on va au chemin de traverse.

-J'arrive, dit le jeune garçon en sautant de son lit, tu as appelé Adam.

-Oui, c'est bon, allez dépêche toi.

Les triplés et leurs parents se rendirent au chemin de traverse par la poudre de cheminette.

-La rue est bondée, comme d'habitude, marmonna M. Lupin.

-Enfin chéri, c'est bientôt la rentrée des classes, répliqua Mrs Lupin, bon nous allons passer à Gringotts.

Ils passèrent donc d'abord prendre de l'argent dans le coffre n654. Remus, Adam et Amy se rendirent à la librairie Fleury et Botts tandis que M. et Mrs Lupin partirent acheter les télescopes et autres chaudrons.

-Bonjour Monsieur, dit Amy au vendeur qui les accueillit, alors je voudrais « La magie à travers les âges » de Pierre Ogden, « La métamorphose pour débutants » de Anna Logique, « Les potions de base » de Jimmy G. Fin, « Manuel de sortilèges niveau 1 » de Elfrick Darmes et « La défense contre les forces du mal » de Elphias Calmer.

Le libraire les laissa seuls un instant et partit dans les rayons pour chercher les livres.

-Papa, nous a dit de nous prendre un livre chacun, lança Remus en prenant un exemplaire de « Les plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie ».

Amy et Adam prirent respectivement « Une étude approfondie des centaures, licornes et êtres de l'eau » et « Le guide du batteur ». Adam jeta un coup d'œil au livre de sa sœur.

-Comment ça peut t'intéresser tu en sais déjà plus que toute la famille réunie sur le sujet, remarqua-t-il.

Amy avait, en effet, une véritable passion sur les licornes, les centaures et les êtres de l'eau.

-Et alors c'est bien ton dixième livre sur les batteurs, rétorqua Amy.

-Mouais, mais je n'en ai pas autant que toi.

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler on dirait un vieux couple, leur fit remarquer Remus avec raison.

Ils éclatèrent tout trois de rire devant leur expression respective.

**Note de l'auteur**: je suis en train décrire le troisième chapitre il est bientôt fini. REVIEWER.


	4. Poudlard Express

Coucou tout le monde,

la suite est là même si je sais qu' il n'y a pas grand monde qui vient la voir. Suffit pas de blabla et voici la RAR.

**Coweti**: Merci tu ma seule revieweuse mais ça fait pliasir que tu sois là sinon je n'aurais pas continuer. Pour Lily et James ne t'inquiète pas ça ne va pas durer(Nda: lueur sadique dans les yeux) et oui je vais faire une suite Lily et les maraudeurs deuxième année mais là j'ai pas mal de boulot parce que j'ai commencé une autre histoire qui va s'intituler "3 ans c'est si peu" ça va raconter l'histoire des maraudeurs de Lily et des ses amies pendant les trois ans après leur sortie de Poudlard mais je vais surement continuer quand même sur une fin plus heureuse car je ne suis pas sadique au point de mettre comme fin d'histoire la mort de Lily et James mais je préviens quand même ce ne sera pas hyper joyeux. Gloups j'ai un peu débordé du sujet mais en tout cas merci beaucoup.

**Chapitre 3 : Le Poudlard express**

LILY EVANS

Le matin du 1er septembre Lily arriva à la gare de King's Cross à 10h30. Cependant la jeune fille paniqua quand elle se rendit compte que la voie 9 ¾ ne pouvait pas exister. Elle s'approcha de la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10 et tâtonna la pierre. Seulement voilà sa main passa à travers. Ayant compris le système (Nda : elle est pas bête normal c'est une fille ) elle s'appuya contre la barrière avec son caddie et passa à travers. Une grande locomotive rouge attendait sur le quai bondé. Certains élèves montaient tant bien que mal leurs valises dans les wagons tandis que d'autres supportaient les recommandations de leurs parents (NdA : j'ai de l'expérience là-dessus du haut de mes 12 ans lol) ils y avaient aussi ceux qui étaient déjà montés dans le train et qui discutaient avec leurs parents ou leurs camarades.

Lily se dirigea vers le train et monta dans un wagon. Les 7/8 (je sais je fais des maths et pourtant je HAIS les maths beurk !!!) des compartiments étaient déjà pris mais par chance elle trouva (oh miracle) un compartiment presque vide. Il n'y avait qu'une jeune fille de l'âge de notre Lily. Elle était brune et sa peau était mate et ses yeux étaient noirs.

-Salut je peux m'asseoir ici, demanda Lily.

-Bien sûr, j'ai pas envie de rester toute seule.

Lily s'assit sur la banquette en face de la brune.

-Je m'appelle Lily Evans et toi ?

-Violetta Blanca je viens d'Espagne, répondit la jeune fille au teint mat.

Elles discutèrent d longuement de leur famille jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Ce fut Lily qui ouvrit.

-Bonjour je peux venir ici ? dit la jeune fille qui paraissait très joyeuse, mon frère m'a littéralement laissé tomber.

-Viens t'asseoir, moi c'est Violetta Blanca et l'autre là c'est Lily Evans.

-Ehhh, protesta Lily en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Violetta.

-Radia Potter.

-Potter… Potter, marmonna Lily, cela me dit vaguement quelque chose… Ah oui ! Ton frère ne s'appellerait pas James par hasard ?

-Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Radia.

L'air interloqué de la sœur de James fit éclater de rire Violetta et Lily. Cette dernière parvint quand même à articuler :

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le chemin de traverse.

-J'aurais préféré que tu ne le vois pas, marmonna Radia, trop nulle l'image de la famille.

Lily et Radia redoublèrent d'hilarité. La sœur de James ne pu s'empêcher de les imiter en les voyant rire. Elles ne réussirent à s'arrêter que quand deux garçons et une fille entrèrent dans le compartiment.

-Ouh là qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'exclama un jeune garçon au cheveux châtains.

-C'est toi qui fait tout ce bruit Radia, ajouta un jeune homme que Lily reconnut comme étant James Potter.

La jeune fille qui venait d'arriver était blonde et ses grands yeux bleus lui donnaient un air rêveur.

-Moi c'est Lily Evans.

-Violetta Blanca.

-Radia Potter, je suis sa sœur, dit-elle en prenant son frère par les épaules, hein, Jamesie ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grogna son frère, moi c'est James.

-Remus Lupin, dit le garçon aux cheveux châtains, et voici ma sœur Amy, ajouta-t-il en désignant la jolie blonde.

-Eh je sais me présenter toute seule, protesta sa sœur.

Les deux garçons repartirent dans le couloir laissant les quatre filles ensemble. Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres enfin de sujets qui intéressent les filles de 11 ans. Une bonne heure plus tard alors qu'elles parlaient des futures sorties un grand BANG sonore retentit dans le couloir. Les quatre nouvelles amies sortirent pour voir d'où provenait ce bruit. La scène qui se déroulait devant eux n'avait rien de rassurante : James faisait face à un garçon de première année aux cheveux noirs gras et au long nez crochu. Ils avaient tout deux la baguette levée et se toisait d'un air mauvais.

-Oh non ce n'ai pas vrai, gémit Radia en voyant son frère, il commence dé… mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Lily s'était avancée vers les deux garçons et s'était mise entre eux. Elle leur lança un regard meurtrier qui fit frémir les élèves sortis de leurs compartiments. Les deux garçons pâlirent et rentrèrent dans leurs compartiments respectifs. Quand Lily retourna auprès de ses amies celles-ci étaient bouche bée. Les regards ébahis des autres élèves la suivirent jusqu'à ce que Violetta ferme la porte derrière elles. Un silence pesant flottait dans l'air. La premi-re a brisé le silence fut Radia.

-Lily c'était quoi ça ? dit-elle partagée entre l'admiration et l'effrayement.

-Mais quoi ? s'exclama Lily, exaspérée.

-Enfin, tu as bien vu la tête de James et Rogue, intervint Violetta.

-Rogue ?

-Severus Rogue, c'est l'autre gars, dit son amie avec dégoût.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de l'adorer, plaisanta Lily.

-Je l'ai rencontré sur le chemin de traverse, expliqua l'espagnole.

La fin du voyage se déroula sans autres altercations ou problèmes et tout les premières années étaient au comble de l'excitation quand le train arriva à la gare.

-Je me demande dans quelle maison je vais aller ? dit Amy en descendant du train.

-Hein ?! Quelle « maison » ? dit Lily, étonnée.

-Oh désolé ! J'ai oublié de t'expliquer, s'exclama son amie, il y a quatre maisons : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. On est réparti dans chaque maison selon notre personnalité. Il ne faut surtout pas aller à Serpentard il n'y a que les mages noirs qui y vont.

-Venez par ici les premières années, allez par ici, fit une grosse voix derrière eux.

**Notes de l'auteur**: Voilà merci d'avoir lu ma fic'. j'ai écris les chapitre 4,5 et j'ai commencer à écrire le 6 mais comme je l'ai dit je n'ai pas trop le temps car j'écris une autre fiction Harry Potter.


End file.
